


Il lui avait dit « Je t'aime »

by GredW



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Camp Nanowrimo, Canonical Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fanfiction, Français | French, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Male Slash, Multi, Sibling Incest, Slash, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 12:15:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10808823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GredW/pseuds/GredW
Summary: "La plupart du temps, il arrivait à ne pas y penser. Il avait appris à faire avec, à oublier... Il suffisait de se lever le matin pour aller travailler, sortir le soir, boire un verre, dîner avec ses amis, sourire et rire, le retrouver... Il se félicitait régulièrement d'avoir pu reprendre sa vie, d'avoir pu continuer.Et puis, parfois, un petit quelque chose le faisait tomber. Un son, une odeur, un rêve..."Une fic Lee/George/Fred, écrit lors de mon premier Camp NaNo (avril 2017) sur une idée de Camille_miko.





	Il lui avait dit « Je t'aime »

Fandom : Harry Potter  
Titre : Il lui avait dit « Je t'aime »  
Perso : Lee/George/Fred, apparition d'autres membres de la famille Weasley.  
Rating : PG  
Disclaimer : Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling.  
Je remercie Camille Miko pour son « coup de pied » au cul qui m'a aidé à écrire, pour son soutien et pour sa correction. Merci aussi pour le titre.

\---

Il le regardait avec un grand sourire... Ce sourire qui lui donnait toujours envie de l'embrasser. Il allait se pencher vers lui quand il sentit son nez le chatouiller.

Lee leva la main pour se gratter et ouvrit les yeux d'un coup. Il était un peu désorienté. Il était avec lui quelques secondes auparavant...  
Les yeux à nouveau fermés, sur le dos, il plaça un bras sur son visage. Il essaya de retourner dans son rêve mais il lui avait échappé.  
Soupirant, il entrouvrit les yeux, toujours cachés sous son bras. La faible lumière du soleil commençait à poindre entre les rideaux. Il était encore tôt, trop tôt pour un dimanche.  
Reposant son bras sur le côté gauche du lit, il caressa le drap. Vide et froid. Cela faisait longtemps que c'était comme ça. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, la gorge serrée.

La plupart du temps, il arrivait à ne pas y penser. Il avait appris à faire avec, à oublier... Il suffisait de se lever le matin pour aller travailler, sortir le soir, boire un verre, dîner avec ses amis, sourire et rire, le retrouver... Il se félicitait régulièrement d'avoir pu reprendre sa vie, d'avoir pu continuer.  
Et puis, parfois, un petit quelque chose le faisait tomber. Un son, une odeur, un rêve...  
Une fine larme roula rapidement sur sa joue.

Derrière lui, Lee sentit qu'il bougeait. Une main se faufila sous la couette et remonta le long de son ventre. Les doigts vinrent le caresser et une bouche se posa sur sa nuque. Un mi-soupir de contentement mi-grognement résonna dans son oreille.  
« Trop tôt... » grommela George.  
Lee sourit. Il se blottit contre le corps derrière lui. 

George ronflait maintenant légèrement. Cela l'avait toujours étonné chez les jumeaux -et maintenant seulement chez George- à quel point ils pouvaient avoir le sommeil lourd.  
Ils étaient si vifs dans la journée, plein d'énergie, incapables de faire une grasse matinée car ils fourmillaient d'idées et de projets. Lee avait souvent du mal à suivre, les abandonnant parfois dans la salle commune pour avoir une vraie nuit de sommeil. Quelques heures suffisaient à ces deux Weasley pour recharger les batteries. Mais, durant ces heures perdues (comme ils le disaient), rien n'aurait pu les réveiller. C'était comme s'ils se coupaient du reste du monde, isolés dans leurs rêves. Il était persuadé qu'ils n'avaient jamais connu d'insomnie, capables qu'ils étaient de s'endormir n'importe où et n'importe quand, pour quelques heures... Enfin, ça c'était avant...

Lee réprima un nouveau soupir et serra la main chaude contre lui. 

George avait changé depuis qu'il était seul... Il faisait des grasses matinées le dimanche matin maintenant.  
Quand, étonné, il lui avait fait la remarque, le roux lui avait répondu laconique qu'il n'avait pas besoin de se lever puisqu'il n'ouvrait pas le magasin... Une boule de douleur se forma au creux du ventre de Jordan. Elle l'accompagna toute la journée. D'ailleurs, elle ne l'avait pas vraiment quitté.

Après la mort de Fred, cela avait été dur pour eux deux. Ils n'avaient pas l'habitude. Ils ne formaient pas un couple, c'étaient George et Fred le duo. Eux, c'était un trio, une équipe, un ménage à trois, qu'importe le nom que leur relation portait, elle était faite, pensée, construite pour trois...  
Lee n'avait jamais imaginé sa vie avec juste l'un des deux. Même au début de leur relation, quand ils faisaient battre son cœur à la chamade. Même avant, quand il n'était pas capable de choisir entre les deux... Il se souvint de ses hésitations, de ses peurs, de ses envies... Quand il se réveillait, excité et nerveux, après un rêve particulièrement érotique où ils étaient trois...  
Et il s'en voulait...

Comment dire à deux frères qu'on avait envie d'être avec les deux en même temps, qu'on rêvait de les caresser, de les embrasser, de les aimer tous les deux, de s'aimer à trois ? Comment deux frères pourraient-ils accepter cet inceste ? Lee se sentait sale parfois.

A seize ans, complètement déboussolé, il avait essayé de s'éloigner d'eux. Il avait refusé de participer à leurs blagues, ne les suivait plus, ne les côtoyait plus qu'aux repas et pendant les cours. Cela ne dura pas bien longtemps. Au bout de trois jours, les jumeaux le confrontèrent dans leur dortoir.  
« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Raconte ! », lui dirent-ils en choeur.  
Lee ne pouvait même pas les regarder, la proximité physique, le fait qu'ils soient tous en pyjamas, de très fins pyjamas, ses hormones, sa frustration d'avoir dû les fuir pendant quelques jours... Il se concentrait tellement pour que son corps adolescent ne lui joue pas de mauvais tours qu'il ne pouvait pas leur répondre.

C'était Fred qui avait pris l'initiative. Il écarquilla les yeux quand la bouche du roux se posa sur la sienne. Il fut tellement choqué qu'il ne pensait même pas à approfondir le baiser. Fred recula, perplexe.  
« Pousse-toi, tu ne sais pas faire », entendit Jordan avant qu'il soit pivoté. George l'embrassa avec plus d'avidité. Leurs langues s'entremêlèrent. Lee se décrispa, relâchant la pression.  
Un corps se colla au sien et une main attrapa son visage pour le détacher de son frère. Fred l'embrassa de nouveau mais il n'y avait plus rien de chaste dans ce baiser.  
Il fut surpris de se rendre compte qu'il savait aussi différencier les baisers des jumeaux. Comme il avait toujours su qui était qui, depuis le début, sans jamais savoir ni chercher à comprendre comment, il pouvait ressentir les différences de baisers. Pas un qui embrassait ou caressait mieux, juste de manière différente. Chacun avec sa personnalité et sa sensibilité.

Cette première soirée, il avait été comme un pantin entre leurs bras. Il s'était laissé faire, laissé embrasser et caresser. Il avait besoin d'être rassuré.

Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup parlé cette nuit-là. D'ailleurs, ils n'avaient jamais beaucoup parlé. Il semblait qu'il était clair pour les jumeaux que leur relation avait maintenant changé. Lee n'avait plus qu'à faire avec. Et c'est ce qu'il fit.

Pour les autres, rien n'avait changé. Ils étaient toujours ce drôle de trio, ces triplés dont l'un était adopté. Dans le secret de leur dortoir, tout était différent. Et, que ce soit vraiment différent, Lee s'en rendait bien compte. Maintenant, au lieu d'occuper deux lits (les jumeaux n'avaient jamais dormi l'un sans l'autre, ils avaient depuis longtemps agrandi l'un des lits qui leur était attribué), ils n'en partageaient plus qu'un (toujours le même, encore agrandi). Les jumeaux s'étaient toujours très peu embarrassés de la pudeur de Lee de toute manière. Ils avaient tout partagé avec lui : leurs blagues, leurs nourritures, leurs cours, leurs devoirs, leurs vêtements... Il ne restait plus que le lit et la douche. Heureusement qu'ils n'étaient que trois garçons de leur année à Gryffindor...

Il s'était senti tellement mal quand ils avaient quitté l'école. Il avait eu tellement mal. Il était si seul. Il aurait bien aimé les suivre, après coup, mais il ne pouvait pas faire ça à sa famille. Déjà qu'elle avait du mal à comprendre qu'il passe autant de temps avec les Weasley. 

Personne n'avait jamais su... A l'école, ils avaient gardé le secret, pas par honte ou par peur de ce que les autres pensaient -les jumeaux n'avaient honte de rien et se foutaient bien de l'opinion des autres- mais parce que ça ne regardait personne. Ils n'avaient jamais été très démonstratifs de toute façon, ni eux, ni lui, même dans l'intimité de leur dortoir. Quand les jumeaux avaient quitté l'école, il arrivait à Lee de passer les nuits de week-end dans leur appartement. Ils connaissaient trop bien l'école et ses environs pour se faire avoir par la milice de Ombrage. Mais, entre les cours et les réunions secrètes de l'AD, Lee avait de moins en moins de temps pour ses amants. Pas qu'ils lui en voulaient, ils pensaient avoir tout le temps du monde après...

Mais, après... la guerre a commencé. 

Le mariage de Bill et Fleur avait terminé en désastre. C'était la fin et il ne le savait même pas. Il se souvenait qu'il rigolait avec Fred, en imaginant leur propre mariage à trois (pas qu'ils avaient envie de se marier en réalité). George n'était pas loin, se faisant draguer par une cousine de Fleur. Il ne l'écoutait pas, souriant à Lee. Puis le patronus de Kingsley était apparu. Des cris, des sorts. Jordan n'avait pas compris au début. Les jumeaux l'avaient encadré, sortant leurs baguettes. Il avait été étonné par leurs calmes et leurs efficacités. C'était pourtant lui qui avait été entraîné par Harry le plus longtemps ! Il sortit précipitamment sa baguette mais il n'eut pas le temps de lancer un sort. George prit un faux poulet en plastique de sa poche et il leur cria de l'attraper. Un portoloin les emmena jusqu'au chemin de Traverse.

Ils étaient entrés dans la résistance. Ils n'avaient plus vraiment eu de temps pour leur relation. Ils remettaient toujours à plus tard. Fred et George n'imaginaient pas qu'ils puissent ne pas survivre à cette guerre. Ils avaient toujours été plein de vie, plein d'énergie. Lee se souvenait de cette époque. Bien sûr, cela avait été dur, beaucoup de leurs amis avaient été emprisonnés ou étaient blessés ou pire... Mais il se rappelait aussi qu'ils étaient plus soudés que jamais. Parfois, il avait l'impression qu'ils n'avaient pas quitté leur dortoir de Poudlard. Ils étaient à trois, seuls contre le monde.

Il se souvint que, le matin même, il avait fait l'amour avec Fred. C'était rare qu'ils ne soient que deux à l'époque. Lee ne se rappelait pas ce que faisait George. Sûrement un travail pour l'Ordre. Il était parfois plus facile d'être seul pour passer inaperçu. Pas que cela soit facile à Fred de laisser partir son frère sans lui. Alors Lee lui avait changé les esprits. Il se souvenait lui avoir dire qu'il l'aimait. Fred avait ri. Ils n'étaient jamais aussi mièvres d'habitude mais, parfois, ça lui plaisait. Et les jumeaux appréciaient, quoiqu'ils en disent. Le sourire de Fred l'avait suivi toute la journée.

La bataille était floue dans sa mémoire. Il se rappelait l'excitation des jumeaux, l'appréhension, la peur, sa peur... Il savait qu'il s'était battu - honorablement avait cru bon lui dire Shacklebot plus tard comme pour le consoler -, qu'avec les jumeaux, ils avaient ensemble vaincu des Mangemorts mais qu'ensuite, ils s'étaient séparés. C'était George qui était parti le premier, cherchant à protéger sa petite sœur. Fred l'avait rejoint puis il était parti vers Percy. Il se souvenait du bruit sourd. Il y avait eu une explosion mais il n'y avait pas prêté attention. Il était en vie et il essayait de sauver Angelina. Il avait cru entendre un cri. Percy qui appelait Fred. Il avait blêmi, avait voulu se retourner, voir ce qui se passait mais un Mangemort venait sur lui, essayant de le désarmer. Plus tard, il avait compris qu'il avait su à ce moment-là. Il s'en voudrait toujours de ne pas avoir été avec lui, tout comme George.

George, son George. Il caressait le visage de son frère, le cajolait, l'appelait, le secouait... Lee, les bras ballants, ne ressentait rien. Il ne voyait plus rien. Juste son sourire. Celui du matin. Celui de sa mort... Les deux se mélangeaient parfois dans son esprit.

Il n'avait pas pu consoler George. C'est Molly qui l'avait pris dans ses bras, qui l'avait bercé, tout en serrant la main de Fred. En fait, pendant longtemps, Lee avait été absent. Il n'était pas parti... mais c'est comme s'il n'était pas là. Les jours suivants lui avaient semblé encore plus confus que la bataille. Il ne se rappelait pas s'il avait mangé, s'il avait parlé, s'il avait dormi. Il ne savait pas ce qu'avait fait George et, même, s'ils avaient été ensemble. Il s'était réveillé pendant l'enterrement, propulsé en plein cauchemar. Ils se souvenaient des pleurs, des mots de McGonagall qui ne lui apportèrent aucun réconfort et enfin des doigts qui attrapèrent son poignet. George était près de lui. Ils se touchaient, ils étaient l'un à côté de l'autre mais c'était comme s'ils étaient séparés par une barrière invisible. Lee ne pouvait pas atteindre son meilleur ami, il ne le voulait pas...

Le mois qui suivit, ils ne se virent pas. Lee avait rejoint sa famille et il refusait de sortir de la maison. Il passait le plus clair de son temps dans son ancienne chambre et ne sortait que pour partager les repas familiaux -il y avait été obligé par son père. Il refusait tous les hiboux qui venaient le voir, n'ouvrant aucune lettre.  
Un matin, il sortit de sa léthargie d'un coup et fouilla la chambre de son regard. Rien ne lui semblait familier. Cette chambre avait été la sienne pendant près de dix ans avant qu'il n'aille à Poudlard, elle était remplie de ses souvenirs d'enfants, mais, ce n'était plus lui. Il eut envie de retourner chez lui.

Il se leva, s'habilla sommairement et, sans rien dire à personne, quitta la maison. Il transplana jusqu'à Hogsmeade et fit le reste du trajet à pied. Il connaissait encore les recoins du domaine et il entra sans souci dans le château par un passage secret. En arrivant dans un couloir de l'école, il fut stoppé par un bruit. Un rire, celui d'un adolescent. Il fronça les sourcils. Il savait pourtant que Hogwarts était vide. Il avait entendu ses parents en discuter. Il continua et se dirigea vers la tour des Gryffindor. Il constata que de nombreux gros dégâts causés lors de la bataille avait été réparés. Hogwarts se préparait à recevoir sa nouvelle fournée d'étudiants. La vie reprenait ses droits...

Son cœur s'emballait et pourtant, il essayait de se calmer. Leur dortoir ne pouvait pas être intact. Cela faisait maintenant plus d'un an qu'ils l'avaient laissé. Sûrement que d'autres garçons avaient partagé leur chambre. Ils imaginaient les commentaires de ces élèves sur le lit agrandi pour trois, les bombabouses retrouvées dans leur planque sous le plancher, les plans de quelques farces que les jumeaux avaient gravés sur la porte de leur salle de bains... Il sourit.

Face à la porte de sa maison, il blêmit. La grosse dame n'était pas là. Il remarqua d'ailleurs que les tableaux étaient tous vides dans le couloir. Il jura. Être aussi près du but... Il se demandait s'il trouverait quelqu'un dans le château pour l'aider, un humain ou un fantôme. Il aurait tout donné pour croiser Filch et son maudit chat ! Il s'approcha du tableau avec l'idée de l'arracher du mur s'il le fallait quand il se rendit compte que la porte n'était pas fermée. Le battant était juste repoussé. Il passa ses doigts dans l'ouverture et, tout doucement, sans faire de bruit, il tira la porte.

Quand il entra dans la salle commune, il dut s'arrêter et se cramponner au fauteuil à ses côtés. Rien n'avait changé. On voyait que la pièce avait été nettoyée et on aurait dit qu'elle avait été rangée pour qu'elle soit comme dans ses souvenirs. Il pouvait presque sentir la chaleur du feu dans l'âtre et entendre les conversations animées des Gryffindor. S'il se tournait vers la table du fond, il y verrait l'autre trio. Harry et Ron joueraient à un jeu de bataille explosive pendant qu'Hermione lirait ou finirait un devoir qu'on ne lui aurait pas encore donné. Pas très loin, Angelina, Katie et Alicia discuteraient tactiques au Quidditch. Neville serait en train d'essayer de raconter une histoire à Ginny, qui n'aurait d'yeux que pour Harry. Et dans un coin, reculé, ils seraient là tous les trois... Lee ferma les yeux, refusant de les laisser dériver vers ce coin-là. Il se dirigea, déterminé, vers l'escalier et grimpa les marches rapidement. Devant la porte du dortoir, il s'arrêta.

Il ne sut combien de temps il était resté à contempler la porte. Leur porte. La première fois qu'il l'avait poussé, il avait aussi de l'appréhension, comme maintenant. C'était un nouveau territoire et les deux seuls autres garçons de son année étaient frères. Comment allait-il supporter cette proximité ? Comment pourrait-il devenir amis avec eux ? « Choisis le lit qui te plaît le plus. Fred et moi, on partage tout. On n'a pas vraiment besoin de choisir. » George l'intimidait. Il ne savait pas comment il le reconnaissait mais son frère semblait moins intimidant que lui. Fred lui sourit.

Une larme s'échappa. 

Lee, fuyant ses souvenirs, ouvrit la porte à la volée. Il fit quelques pas dans la pièce, hébété. Son regard ne pouvait pas quitter le lit. Leur lit. Il était toujours là. Celui que George avait agrandi. Lee dormait toujours au milieu, Fred à sa gauche, George à sa droite. Les rares fois où ils n'avaient pas pu dormir comme ça, ils avaient très mal dormi. Qu'il avait été froid ce lit quand il étaient partis ! Il l'avait même délaissé pour retourner dans son ancien lit, plus petit, moins froid. Et comment feraient-ils maintenant ? Comment vivre sans Fred à ces côtés ? Il pensa alors à George. Comment faisait-il ? Soudain, un sanglot lui échappa. Il tomba à genoux, prit son visage entre ces mains et il cria. Il hurla. Il pleura. Il laissa sortir toute la peine, la colère, la tristesse qu'il avait en lui, tout ce qu'il s'était refusé de ressentir en voyant le sourire de Fred.

« A quoi tu penses ? » marmonna George derrière lui.  
Lee essuya son visage et s'éclaircit la gorge.  
« R-rien... Dors. »  
Le roux le força à se tourner et il vint se blottir contre lui, calant son visage sur son torse. Lee sentit son souffle contre sa peau. Il lui caressa le dos.

Quand il avait quitté Hogwarts, il ne savait pas trop où aller. Il avait tant pleuré. Il se sentait épuisé... mais pas comme avant. Il ne voulait pas retourner chez ses parents. Il alla vers Hogsmeade et transplana.

La boutique était pleine. Lee ne savait pas si George était à l'intérieur. Il n'osait pas entrer. Et s'il ne voulait pas le voir ? S'il ne voulait plus du tout le voir ? Il n'imaginait pas sa vie sans George. Mais il n'imaginait pas non plus comment il allait survivre sans Fred.

« Lee ? » Près de lui, Ginny l'observait avec appréhension. Soudain, elle se jeta dans ses bras. Il resta sans réagir quelques secondes puis il lui tapota le dos maladroitement. Elle se décolla de lui, penaude. « Tu viens voir George ? » Il hocha la tête. Il n'arrivait pas à parler. Il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas parlé durant tout le dernier mois. « Il n'est pas ici. Ce sont Ron, Percy, Harry, Hermione et moi qui nous occupons de la boutique à tour de rôle. Heureusement qu'ils étaient très organisés, nous arrivons à la gérer du mieux qu'on peut...  
\- Où... ?  
\- Au terrier. Il n'a pas... Oh, Lee... » Sa voix se brisa. Jordan détourna le regard, les yeux plein de larmes. Lui qui n'avait pas pu pleurer depuis la mort de Fred, il avait l'impression qu'il ne faisait que ça maintenant. « J'ai pe... peur d'avoir perdu mes deux frères. George... Il... C'est comme si on lui avait arraché son âme... sa vie... Il ne parle presque pas, mange très peu... Il n'a pas ri depuis... » Elle ne put continuer. Lee ne dit rien mais il comprit. Ce que vivait George, il le vivait aussi.   
« - Je vais... » Il fit un geste vague pour lui dire qu'il partait. La jeune Weasley lui sourit tristement.  
« - Reviens-nous voir vite... »

Quand il transplana près du Terrier, il n'était pas encore sûr d'aller le voir. Il ne savait pas s'il en avait envie. Il soupira. Les mains, dans les poches, il fixait la maison sans vraiment la voir. Il avait passé de nombreuses vacances dans cet endroit. Il se rappelait de sa gêne le premier matin de son séjour après qu'il se soit mis avec les jumeaux. Madame Weasley refusait que ses enfants mettent un sort de silence sur les murs et la porte de leurs chambres, elle voulait toujours être capable de réagir rapidement en cas de problème. Ils avaient donc dû être discrets. Et la discrétion, ce n'était pas le fort des jumeaux... Fort heureusement, personne ne s'était douté de rien. Sauf peut-être Charlie, lors d'une rare fois où il était au Terrier en même temps que lui.

La porte s'ouvrit. Molly Weasley sortit en hâte, un manteau dans une main, son sac dans l'autre, pestant contre son mari qui n'avait pas renouvelé leur stock de poudre de cheminette. Elle ne le vit qu'au dernier moment, presque quand elle allait buter sur lui. Lorsqu'elle le reconnut, un sourire naquit sur son visage, tout de suite terni par une lueur de tristesse. Sa bouche se plia en un rictus de douleur puis afficha de nouveau un petit sourire. Des larmes menaçaient ses yeux. Elle inspira fortement puis s'éclaircit la gorge :  
« Oh, Lee, quel plaisir de te voir ! »  
Elle le prit dans ses bras. C'était décidément une spécialité des femmes Weasley. Jordan se laissa faire. Dans son cœur, dans son esprit, des sentiments contradictoires s'emmêlaient. Encore une fois, tout ce qu'il avait bloqué ces dernières semaines remontaient, s'échappant des confins où il avait essayé de les cacher. Cependant, il se sentait plus en paix que le matin même. Une des rares fois où les jumeaux avaient été malades, George lui avait confié qu'il adorait les câlins de sa mère car ils étaient réconfortants. Lee entoura la femme de ses bras et se laissa consoler.  
Quand Molly se détacha, elle fixa Lee. Leurs yeux étaient embués mais ils se sourirent. Elle caressa sa joue puis recula.  
« Je ne peux pas rester. Je suis même en retard pour tout te dire. J'imagine que tu viens voir George. » Lee hocha la tête. « Il sera content que tu sois là. »  
Le jeune homme faillit lui demander s'il parlait jamais de lui, s'il avait avoué à sa famille qu'elle était leur véritable relation mais il se retint. Lui-même n'avait pas prononcé le nom de son amant depuis la Bataille. Il n'avait rien dit à sa propre famille.  
Molly lui tapota le bras une dernière fois puis se hâta de partir vers le petit carré de pré où la famille transplanait en sécurité.  
Lee se retrouva seul devant la porte du Terrier.

Il décida d'agir vite et, avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher, il était dans la cuisine des Weasley. Encore une pièce pleine de souvenirs. Il sourit en se revoyant à cette table pleine de roux, la jambe de George collée à la sienne, la main de Fred sur sa cuisse. Parfois, il se demandait comment les autres ne s'étaient rendus compte de rien...

Un petit bruit lui fit lever la tête. Silencieusement, il se dirigea vers le salon. Là, sur le canapé vieillot, George buvait du thé. Ou en tout cas, il avait dans les mains une tasse de thé chaud. Sa mère avait sûrement dû la lui donner avant de partir. Lee ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que son ami ne la portait pas à la bouche.

Il se dit qu'il aurait été facile de partir. George paraissait tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il n'avait pas dû se rendre compte qu'il était entré dans la pièce. L'idée le démangea quelques secondes mais il la repoussa très vite.

Il se sentit plutôt idiot, coincé, sans savoir comment s'annoncer au rouquin. Ses yeux parcoururent la pièce et tombèrent sur la fameuse pendule des Weasley et il remarqua que deux aiguilles avaient été ajoutées. Hermione et Harry. Il se demandait s'il aurait aussi cet honneur quand il remarqua celle de Fred. « Mort. » Il blêmit et recula. Il dut faire du bruit car George se tourna vers lui.

« Lee! » croassa George. Ce dernier n'avait pas dû beaucoup parlé non plus car sa voix était éraillée. Il se leva, sa tasse encore dans la main, mais il s'arrêta comme s'il ne lui était pas permis de faire un autre mouvement. Il mangeait du regard son meilleur ami, surpris mais heureux de le voir.  
Lee l'observait aussi. Il vit qu'il avait maigri, que ses cheveux étaient d'un roux foncé presque brun, que ses yeux avaient perdu de l'éclat. C'était George devant lui mais ce n'était pas vraiment lui, comme si une copie un peu brouillonne essayait de prendre sa place. Une copie sans vie et sans goût. Comme si la perte de son frère lui avait fait perdre sa chaleur et sa bonne humeur. Jordan eut un autre mouvement de recul. Comment faire pour surmonter cette perte ?  
George remarqua le rejet de Lee et baissa la tête. Il se laissa tomber dans le canapé, abattu. Cela fit sortir Jordan de sa transe. Mû par une envie de protéger son ami, il se dirigea vers lui et s'accroupit devant lui. Il lui prit la tasse qui tremblait entre ses mains puis la posa sur la table basse. Les mains de George étaient froides. Lee les serra, les caressa, essaya de les réchauffer. Il y posa ses lèvres, d'abord doucement comme pour ne pas les casser puis de plus en plus fébrilement. Il enfouit son visage entre les doigts, essayant de retrouver le toucher, l'odeur de George. Cette odeur si caractéristique de bonbons et de poudre. Celles de Fred sentaient le cuir et le chocolat. Les mains, les doigts étaient sans vie, sans odeur. Lee se mordit la lèvre inférieure, triste. Il leva la tête vers George. Celui-ci continuait à le dévorer des yeux, sans rien dire. Il paraissait avoir vieilli de plusieurs années.  
« Salut George » dit Lee.  
Et là, furtivement, un petit lueur s'alluma dans le regard de Weasley. Surpris, Lee se redressa à la hauteur du visage de son meilleur ami.  
Il avait l'impression d'avoir face à lui la coquille vide de George Weasley, une coquille sans intérêt mais il se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas réellement vide. Le contenu était juste enfoui très profondément sous la douleur du jeune homme.  
« Je suis déso-désolée, Lee... bafouilla George. J'aurais dû venir te retrouver, te réconforter mais... je n'arriv... Je... » Il soupira. Il ferma les yeux puis renifla. « Si ça avait été Fred, il aurait tout fait pour... tu sais... Ça n'aurait pas été la même chose. Parfois, je me dis que ça aurait été mieux si ça avait été moi... Je... Je donnerai tout pour prendre sa place... »  
Lee secoua la tête, refusant d'écouter ce que lui disait son ami. Il vint s'asseoir à côté de lui et l'enveloppa dans ses bras.

Ce jour-là, ils ne parlèrent pas plus. Lee fit ce qu'il aurait dû faire dès le premier jour, il consola son meilleur ami, celui qui avait perdu son frère. Quand Molly et Arthur rentrèrent, suivis de près par Ron, Harry et Ginny, ils les laissèrent tranquille dans le salon. George ne se rendit pas compte qu'ils étaient là de toute manière.  
Lee entendit la voix de sa mère dans la cuisine. Il tendit l'oreille. Comme il lui parvenait distante et un peu étouffée, il se dit qu'elle devait communiquer par le réseau de cheminette. Il aurait dû se douter que ses parents s'inquièteraient. Il était sûr que Molly saurait les rassurer.

Quelques instants plus tard, il sentit que la respiration de George était plus lourde et régulière. Il s'était endormi. Ce fut à ce moment-là que Ron se permit d'entrer pour lui demander s'ils voulaient manger. Il regarda son frère et soupira :  
« Il dort très peu depuis... » Ron s'arrêta.  
Lee comprit que toute la famille avait du mal à faire son deuil. Il hocha la tête. Ron n'insista pas pour qu'ils mangent. Quand il partit, Lee caressa le front de George puis, doucement, le réveilla.  
« Viens, allons dans ta chambre. »  
George mit du temps à comprendre. Il regarda autour de lui. La nuit était tombée et on entendait la conversation du reste de sa famille dans la cuisine. Il clignota plusieurs fois des yeux puis focalisa son attention sur son meilleur ami.  
« Tu... Tu viens aussi... ? »  
L'insécurité qu'il perçut dans la voix de l'autre jeune homme le toucha. Encore une chose qui ne ressemblait pas du tout à George.  
« Oui. Je ne pars plus. »  
Le ton de sa voix était résolue. Il se surprit lui-même. Il venait de prendre la décision de ne plus fuir. Fred était mort. Mais pas George. Il prit son ami par la main et l'aida à se relever.  
Pour aller dans la chambre des jumeaux, il fallait passer par l'escalier de la cuisine.  
« Bonne nuit » déclara Jordan avant de grimper les marches. Il ne laissa pas le reste de la famille les saluer à leur tour. Il n'en avait rien à faire s'ils avaient remarqué qu'ils se donnaient la main.

Et il était resté. Dès le lendemain, il avait contacté ses parents pour s'excuser d'être parti sans rien dire. Ils lui avaient envoyé ses affaires, sans faire d'histoire, sans l'accuser de rien, heureux de l'entendre parler, de le voir reprendre sa vie en main.

George avait eu du mal à remonter la pente. Il avait fallu à Lee beaucoup de patience. Il avait beaucoup appris avec Molly. Lui qui l'avait toujours vue comme quelqu'un d'autoritaire et exigeant, qui démarrait au quart de tour dès qu'il s'agissait des jumeaux, il se rendit compte qu'elle était, en réalité, un puits de patience. Elle l'aida à ne pas se décourager, lui fit comprendre qu'il ne servait rien à crier. Grâce à elle, il réussit à gratter les murs de douleur de George.

Le processus n'avait pas toujours été indolore pour lui. Il avait mis de côté sa propre peine, son chagrin pour aider son ami. Ce dernier n'avait pas toujours envie qu'on le fasse sortir de la douce léthargie dans laquelle il se trouvait.  
« Tu aurais voulu que ce soit Fred qui survive. Dis-moi la vérité ! »  
Il avait reçu cette phrase de plein fouet. Il avait d'abord ressenti de la peine, puis de la honte et de la culpabilité pour enfin être très en colère. Furieux même.  
Il les avait aimés les deux, de la même manière. Et George le savait. Mais il avait envie de lui faire du mal.  
Ce jour-là, après avoir claqué la porte de leur chambre, puis celle du Terrier, Molly l'avait rejoint dans le jardin. Et elle lui avait parlé. Des fleurs, des légumes qu'elle n'arrivait pas à faire pousser, des gnomes qui l'empêchaient d'avoir un jardin beau et propre, de son mari bien trop sympa avec les gnomes, de ses enfants qui devaient dégnommer le jardin, des seuls qui aimaient faire ça, des jumeaux... Elle parla longuement d'eux... Leur naissance, un 1er avril bien entendu, de leur petite enfance, ils avaient été des bébés déjà très vifs qui aimaient la faire tourner en bourrique. Bien entendu, ils avaient marché tôt, voulant très vite imiter leurs grands frères et leur courir après. Elle parla de son amour pour eux, même si elle n'arrivait pas toujours à les différencier. Elle en avait parfois honte mais ils ne lui en avaient jamais voulu. Ils se moquaient souvent d'elle mais ils n'avaient jamais été fâchés contre elle. Même après qu'ils aient quitté Hogwarts et qu'elle avait été si inquiète pour eux. Elle parla de Fred. Combien il lui manquait. Elle parla de George. Lui aussi lui manquait. Parfois, elle se plaçait derrière la porte de leur chambre, dans l'espoir d'entendre ces bruits qui la désespéraient tellement avant. Elle lui parla d'Arthur, qu'elle avait souvent retrouvé en pleurs dans son atelier, incapable de bricoler ces machins moldus, terrassé par la douleur. Et puis, elle lui parla de lui. Elle le remercia. L'avant-veille, elle s'était arrêté devant la porte de ce qui était devenu leur chambre. Par habitude. Et au moment où elle allait repartir, elle l'avait entendu. Il était tout fin et pas aussi puissant qu'avant mais c'était le premier rire qui émanait de George depuis la mort de son frère, le premier qu'elle entendait.  
Lee avait les larmes aux yeux, la gorge nouée.  
Molly lui prit la main.  
« Je sais à quel point mon fils peut être exaspérant et désespérant en ce moment, mais tu lui fais du bien. Tu n'en as peut-être pas l'impression mais ça avance. Il y a du progrès ».

Ce fut à partir de ce moment que Molly et lui avaient pris l'habitude de se retrouver pour discuter. Ils avaient beaucoup parlé de George et, inévitablement de Fred, mais, parfois, ils arrivaient à parler d'autre chose. C'était bien sûr la première à s'être rendue compte que leur relation était plus qu'amicale. C'était vers elle qu'il s'était tourné quand il avait décidé qu'il était temps pour George de retourner à la boutique. Puis ce fut elle qui lui dit qu'ils ne pouvaient plus être chez les parents de son petit-ami. Ils devaient tous retrouver de l'intimité. C'était sous son impulsion qu'ils étaient retournés vivre dans l'appartement au-dessus de la boutique.  
Molly ne le sut jamais mais ce fut elle qui sauva leur vie de couple. Leur vie sexuelle.  
Dans la chambre d'enfants des jumeaux – celle qui pourtant avait été témoin de leurs ébats adolescents-, ils n'arrivaient à rien. Ils avaient appris à y dormir ensemble. Cela leur était difficile, surtout pour Lee. Ils arrivaient à se toucher. Mais faire l'amour à deux... Ils n'avaient pas l'habitude.

Dans l'appartement, il y avait encore un peu de nouveauté. Lee ne voulait pas d'une relation amoureuse sans sexe. Il ne voulait plus être juste le meilleur ami. Il voulait tout. Alors, ils essayèrent des choses nouvelles. Finalement, à part être trois, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de folie dans leur vie sexuelle avant. Lee se renseigna et initia George aux jeux de rôle, aux massages et jouets érotiques... Le jeune Weasley ne fut pas difficile à convaincre.

« Tu penses à lui. »  
Lee ne répondit pas. Il déglutit.  
« Moi aussi je pense à lui. Tout le temps. »  
Toujours muet, Jordan attendit la suite.

George avait repris le travail. Il avait été logique que Lee travaille avec lui. Ils avaient gardé le nom de l'enseigne mais il avait été ajouté comme propriétaire et gérant. Il aimait s'occuper de l'administratif, gérer les stocks, appeler les fournisseurs, prendre les commandes. Il aimait aussi s'occuper de la vente même si George et, surtout, Ron étaient plus doués. George continuait d'inventer des farces toujours plus délirantes. Ron était devenu son assistant. Mais, parfois, c'était Percy qui venait l'aider. Les idées les plus tordues venaient de l'ancien préfet.  
Lee avait aidé George. Il l'aimait et ils avaient réussi à survivre à la mort de Fred.

Cependant, parfois, il lui arrivait de suffoquer. Il revoyait ce sourire et tout tournait autour de lui. Il devait s'arrêter, fermer les yeux, se concentrer sur sa respiration, compter les battements de son cœur. Il lui arrivait de pleurer. Quand il voyait quelque chose qui aurait fait rire aux larmes Fred. Quand il repensait à son sourire. Quand George faisait quelque chose qui avait tout de Fred et rien de George.

Il n'y avait qu'à Molly qu'il en avait parlé. Ils continuaient de se retrouver. Il n'avait jamais été très proche de sa mère. Cela s'était empiré quand il avait dit à sa famille qu'il aimait George. Molly lui avait plusieurs fois conseillé d'en parler à son fils mais Lee n'osait pas.  
« Tu aurais voulu que ce soit Fred qui survive. »  
Cette phrase le hantait. C'était faux bien entendu. Ou pas. Parfois, il ne savait plus. Il aimait George. Il aimait Fred. Fred lui manquait. Son amour n'était pas mort avec lui. Qu'il était dur d'aimer des frères !

« Il me manque tous les jours, à chaque instant. Je passe mon temps à me dire qu'il faut que je raconte quelque chose à Fred pour me rendre compte que je ne peux pas. Alors j'ai pris mon parti de lui parler. Tout le temps. Dans mon bain, dans la cuisine, dans notre lit, dans ma tête, à voix basse, à voix haute, dans notre atelier. Je lui raconte notre vie. Je lui parle des farces. Je lui demande des conseils. Je lui parle de toi. »  
Lee sourit. Il se rappelait à quel point ils pouvaient parler tous les deux. À l'en fatiguer. Ils discutaient de tout et de rien. De la prochaine blague, de la précédente, de leurs inventions... Cela ne l'étonnait donc pas que George continue de parler à son frère.

« Tu l'aimes. »  
La respiration de Lee se bloqua. Un sanglot lui échappa. George se redressa et vint placer son visage à sa hauteur. Il lui caressa la joue.  
« Je t'aime. Je l'aime aussi. Tu as le droit de l'aimer. Comme tu m'aimes moi. Comme je t'aime toi. Comme je l'aime lui. Avec Fred, on a toujours partagé. Et, à partir du moment où tu es entré dans notre vie, on aussi tout partagé avec toi. Tu as le droit d'être triste. Tu as le droit de le pleurer. Tu as le droit de l'aimer plus que moi même. Après tout, Fred a un avantage que je n'ai pas : il est mort, il ne pourra jamais t'exaspérer, t'énerver, te faire râler. Il sera toujours le parfait Fred, celui dont on ne garde que les meilleurs souvenirs. »  
Lee respira avec plus de facilité. Le poids qui lui comprimait la poitrine se fit plus léger.  
« Nous devons vivre à trois, avec lui entre toi et moi. Nous n'avons jamais vécu à deux. Il faut qu'on l'accepte. »  
Lee comprit ce que George lui disait.

Il pouvait commencer à faire son deuil...


End file.
